User talk:Legalize.it
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dante's Inferno Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Warming Up page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 2ks4 (Talk) 01:42, October 10, 2011 Be Afraid! Vandals and category pages alike shall cower in fear of you.... You're not letting that adminship go to your head are you? ;) The Milkman 03:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, you strike fear in much more than that! The Milkman 03:56, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Of course not! Well...sorta :/ The Milkman 04:11, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Menus Looks like you figured out the menu issue ... good job! Wikia recently announced something about new, improved navigational menus. I've been meaning to look into that for Red Dead, and just review the menus there in general. Someday. :-) 2ks4 (talk) 18:39, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Background Not sure what you mean, but I think it looks good up top. JoePlay helped me out with it. The Milkman 02:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Following up after renames After renaming a page, as you've done recently with a few like Relics -> Relics of Inferno, the next step I'll take is to update any links to the original page. You can do this as follows: 1. Load the original page name (e.g. Relics). 2. This redirects you to the new page, with a note like "Redirected from Relics" below the page title. That link to Relics is special (hover over it to see the difference) because it contains the code to say "take me to the redirect page, but don't actually follow the redirect." 3. Following that link, you'll see the redirect page itself. At the bottom of the screen you have a "My Tools" menu - it should contain a "What links here" entry (if not, you may have to choose the "Customize" menu to add that option to your My Tools). Select this and it will give you a list of all pages that still link to that redirect page. 4. If there are just a couple, I'll tackle them right away, otherwise I'll leave myself a note to pick away at them over time. This isn't critical since the redirect will bring people to the new page, it's just cleaner. It also avoid chains of redirects if the page is renamed again in the future. In this specific case, you'll want to keep the Relics page, even if all links to it are updated, since it's an obvious search term and an obvious page that someone might otherwise try to recreate. This process is more useful when a redirect happens because something was misnamed, misspelled, or poorly capitalized to begin with - then after removing all links you can safely delete the page and score one OCD point for making the world less imperfect. :-) 2ks4 (talk) 15:54, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Another Weapon? Hey was editing the Saint Lucia page, and I just remembered, as the second playable character, she has a slightly different weapon. Check out the page and let me know if you want to create a page for her weapon. The Milkman 00:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) New Community Page Hey just created a new page, Administration. Could you add it to the community tab when you get the chance? The Milkman 04:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Envy Saw the picture, Lucky! I am so jealous! :) The Milkman 17:55, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! The Milkman 20:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Go to Hell. Hell yes! I hope you have fun! I will be on later! Go to Hell. The Milkman 02:22, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Edits Needed Hey 10th Circle recently did two things that require attention. #Created a page for The Divine Comedy. This needs to be wikified. #Added circles of hell as a category. The second one I am actually unsure about, but should each Circle of Hell be its own category? Example: Fraud, Category:Violence. The Milkman 21:44, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Wanna try Dead Nation? Hey I have been playing this free online zombie game, Dead Nation. If you take this link and play, I get moneys! http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/refer.php?ID=4676975 The Milkman 01:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) SHANE Ha I'm not gonna spoil it, I'm just saying you will love it. Watch it all the way through to the end :D Farewell Skyrim shall soon be upon us. I may perish from negligence of my needs as a human being. Food and water mean very little when you have dragons to slay. I must say farewell to you and my social life. Dragons. The Milkman 22:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Order! Hey you! I finally got adoption rights to Brutal Legend Wiki. If you have nothing better to do, you could always hop on there and feel free to help out. --The Milkman 00:18, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually.... Slavery is something with which I am familiar in the bedroom thank you very much! lol but let me know if you ever get the game. It's pretty cheap. Like all of Tim Shaefer's games, it was amazing and had great reviews but sold poorly. Great multiplayer too. --The Milkman 14:01, December 17, 2011 (UTC) You're a Bureaucrat now! Well you have been doing great work on the wiki. I meant to tell you earlier in a more formal way...but this wiki needs more administration. With such a small community, we need it. As a Bureaucrat, you can change the user rights of other users, except other Bureaucrats. Enjoy! --The Milkman 16:26, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Holy... Shit. You are on fire! Inferno jokes aside, you are doing a great job! I am now very glad I decided to make you a bureaucrat. That being said, I would like your thoughts on how to proceed with this wiki. As you know by know, I updated the navigation as a little experiment to see how we can make improvements here and there. Now that we have a couple of good administrators, should we make it mandatory to have some kind of vote or requirements for an admin position? Drop me a message in the usual place or chat me up. Drink lots of Milk! --The Milkman 05:04, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Navigation I noticed it too. They are overlapping. What do you want to do? --The Milkman 19:08, December 20, 2011 (UTC) You do that. I'll be in that chat room if you need me. --The Milkman 19:22, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Community Service You're doing a great service for this community! The navigation is looking great too! Some thoughts on the Community Corner tho. I was thinking we not touch the top part (which looks absolutely fabulous) and delete finished tasks on the to-do list after a while. As for the news, delete the old post if its old, but you are updating the news section be sure to sign in with four tildes so we know who said it and how old the "news" is. We should probably also leave the Need Help? part alone as well. Let me know what you think. --The Milkman 03:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) BTW, could you change the Creatures tab to link to actual creatures? Because they all link to the same page. I would just include the most prominent or in the order in which they are introduced. --The Milkman 04:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Check out this Shit. Remeber that thing you wanted? Well...http://dantesinferno.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giwptar#Welcome_to_Hell.21 Also, check this IGN walkthrough for more information on relics and such. A large amount of our pictures come from there. --The Milkman 05:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome. I at first was just perusing through this wiki to pass time while a YouTube video loaded, but I saw that a page or two was missing an image, an image I happened to have in my gluttonous pictures folder. Giwptar 09:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Giwptar Need more info on the cast and crew? Here's a link to the IMBD page. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1409575/fullcredits#cast --The Milkman 19:09, December 21, 2011 (UTC) EY! Leah, get on da damn RDR chat, girl! :P I'm bored as shit. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:21, December 21, 2011 (UTC) LOL, might help if I played the game first :) Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Stage Centre or Left? Hey I noticed you set some Gallery settings to Centre instead of left. That's fine, but I'm used to left, left, left, left. Do you think we should use centre if there is less than 3 images for the gallery? --The Milkman 20:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Crew Inforamtion Was scrounging teh interwebs recently, and I found a link you should check out. http://insideea.com/tag/dantes-inferno/ --The Milkman 22:38, December 23, 2011 (UTC)